Let Me Be Your Teme
by KiryuuTeme
Summary: It's valentines day and two certain boys are too much of a cowards as to tell their love how they feel and are pretty desperated...What if a Sakura plays Amor? sorry I suck at sumaries ' SasuNaru MaleXMale, so don't like it, don't open it '


_**Let me be your valentine!**_

Naruto was on his way home. He had bought himself some chocolate in frustration since he didn't get any today.

°Damn Teme! Why does he always get so much?° - sigh - °I bet he didn't even notice mine and threw it away with the other stuff…°

Said Teme sat on the couch.

°Fuck! What am I doing here?°

Naruto stood in front of his door and panicked.  
°Why is the door open? I'm 100% sure I closed AND locked it!°

The blonde Shinobi got out a kunai to protect himself. Quietly he walked through his apartment, then saw someone. He threw the kunai at this person.

"God damn it Teme!"

Sasuke got the kunai without even turning around.

The raven still sat on the couch and looked out of the window.

"That's not a kind way to say 'I'm back' you know?", Sasuke asked casual. Naruto blinked, then got mad.

"Look who's talking big here! It's not 'nice' either to break into your teammates home!"

The raven stood up and turned to face the now fuming boy. Seeing the look in the Uchiha's eyes made Naruto drop the chocolate. Is this really sadness and pain in his enemies eyes?

"Sasuke?"

"We need to talk."

°Oh fuck…°, Naruto thought and gulped.

"So? W-What do you think we have to talk about?", the blonde asked carefully.

"What do you think?", the raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I…I don't know…How should I? I…I mean…I mean…"Naruto looked away, blushing slightly.

"I mean…Hell! You are the one who broke into my home!"

Naruto tried to look angry, but failed and the Uchiha, of course, noticed it and smirked slightly.

"Why are you so nervous? I thought I'm the guilty one here?!"

"Y-Y-You ARE Teme!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"B-Because…I…I don't know!"

"You really are an Usuratonkachi, aren't you?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't be one…"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Hn."

"So? What you wanna talk about?"

"Didn't you just tell me to shut up, Dobe?"

"Whatever. Speak or leave."

"…Thank you."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"For what?"

"Believing in me…And bringing me back…I guess…"  
Now it was time for the Uchiha to blush, so he turned and shrugged.

"I think that's it. See you."

With that said the last Uchiha started his leave.

"Wait."

Sasuke stopped and turn to face the blonde. Naruto didn't even know himself why he said it, so he just stood there. His best friend raised an eyebrow.

"You gonna say anything? If not I will go."

°Now I wasn't able to tell you the truth. That you…Naruto…That you – °

"You okay Sasuke?", the blonde asked worried, seeing the sudden sad look in those dark eyes.

"Y-Yeah of course I'm okay."

"Good…"

A weird tension was between them and they looked away.

"So. You gonna say anything?"

"…"

"Well then. See you."

With that said Sasuke was gone.

Naruto sunk to his knees.

"Sasuke…Why is it so hard to tell you…Those little words?"

Sasuke walked around the Uchiha property.

°Just too great. The great Uchiha Sasuke…Is too much of a coward to confess!°

"What do you want?"

"Shouldn't you be a little kinder to me, since I could easily kill you and tell Tsunade-sama that you tried to escape again?"

"You? Could easily kill me? Don't make me laugh. Remember? You're just a replacement for me. The moment I got back, Tsunade sent you back to ANBU."

"Yeah. But just because of Naruto-kun convinced Tsunade-sama to trust you. Without him you probably would be arrested or dead. And since I'm an ANBU it's even easier to kill you without getting any kind of - "

"If you think so, try to kill me, if not leave. NOW! If you don't know: It's forbidden to be on the Uchiha property for people like YOU anyway."

"Don't get cocky Uchiha. I just haven't killed - "

"Who didn't you kill?"

Both boys looked into the direction of the female voice.

"I…On my last mission was someone…I could have killed but I spared him."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

°She won't buy that?!°

Sakura put a little smile on her lips.

"Really? That's rare for you…And I'm really glad that you and Sasuke-kun are so good friends now!"

"Excuse me?", Sasuke asked slightly shocked.

"Why should Sai tell you about his missions otherwise?"

"Yeah…Why should he?", Sasuke repeated the question ironically.

Sai and Sasuke glared at each other.

After what seemed like 5houres but barely were 5min Sai broke their little battle and looked to Sakura.

"I'm sorry. I have to leave now. My report needs to get written. See you Sakura-san, Uchiha."

Sai made a few steps to the gate, but stopped in front of it.

"Oh. Uchiha. Don't forget I just haven't done it yet because of them."

With that Sai was vanished.

Sakura looked confused and worried.

"Because of them? Sasuke-kun…What does Sai mean?"

The raven tried to look gentle.

"Nothing. Really. Don't care about it."

-Punch-

Sasuke took a few steps backwards. He just saw the punch in the last second and dodged it. He looked pretty shocked at his female teammate. Never…Never in all these years he has known her she ever tried to hit him…

"Sakura…?"

She ran to him and hugged him tightly, crying.

"I'm sorry! I just…I…No. Naruto and me are just so glad that you're back…And…If there's something with Sai, then please…Tell me!"

Tears run down her face.

"Sakura…"

"Please Sasuke. Finally you're back and if there is anything wrong then tell me. Sai is…Difficult. Give him time."

"Hn. Listen Sakura. I…I don't know this guy. The only thing I know for sure is that Sai is jealous because when I got back I got back to Team 7 immediately thanks to Naruto and Sai knew he was just a replacement. I think he can't deal with it."

"And? I think it's good to have you back, though I came to like Sai."

"But he can't stand me…Not that I like him either….He seriously thinks that he could kill me! I mean he's not too bad…Pretty good to be honest…But he's 100 years too early for me."

"Why do you think he wants to kill you?"

"Because that is what we really talked about."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Sai…He…Sasuke…He didn't really say that!"

"He did."

"I did."

Sakura spun around, facing the ANBU.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't deserve your faith, friendship, love. He hurt you. Left you behind. He nearly killed Naruto…Twice. How can you still trust him, believe in him…And be his friend?"

"Yeah…How can you?" Sasuke asked playfully.

"Uchiha Sasuke…Was my…Is my crush…Naruto's first and best friend…It's true…He made big mistakes…But…It's not his fault! He lost his parents and the rest of his family because…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Both, Sai and Sakura looked shocked at the Uchiha. Since when did he show emotions?

The last Uchiha looked at them through his Sharingan and before they knew what happened they saw Sasuke as little child and realized that they were in his Mangekyo Sharingan and that this scene were his memories. They saw the whole story. After Sasuke released them, Sakura cried and Sai…Well Sai looked like always, but it seemed like he had understood.

"Maybe you understand now."

Sai looked still emotionless at the raven with the same mask on his face.

"I still can't stand you…But I have to admit that your life is…Difficult."

Sai left.

Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Why are you here anyway?"

Sakura shifted in discomfort.

"I-It's because of Naruto. I wanted to tell him something about our next mission…But…He didn't even notice me, let alone hearing me."

"What was wrong with him?" the raven asked worried.

"I don't know. He was on his knees, crying…J-Just like he was when you left us again."

"Oh…I…I see…So you thought that we fought or worse that I left again?"

The pink haired girl looked away.

"Yeah…Sorry it's ju-"

"I know. I did too much and you don't or can't trust me anymore. I really understand it."

"I-It's not like that! I do…No…WE trust you! It's just when there's something like that it's a little…suspicious. Besides…Naruto kept on saying 'Again I didn't tell him'."

"Do you know what he wanted to tell me?"

"Yes. He needs you to know that he - " Sakura stopped talking, leaving the Uchiha with a not so typical spark in his eyes. The raven ran after her.

"What?"

"No…I really shouldn't tell you. It's just not right…Maybe you will hate him for that so he should tell you himself."

Sasuke got annoyed and a little angry.

"Hell Sakura! I love this Usuratonkachi and there's nothing he could say so I'd hate him!"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, while the raven eyes widened in shock of what he had just said.

"F-Forget what I just said!"

"NO WAY!"

"Sakura…I…I'll go out with you if you forget it!"

"Nice try Uchiha. But that way I don't want a date with you."

°Though it's a waste to let this chance pass…° She thought.

"Sakura…Please!" The raven almost begged the kunoichi.

"No! Just confess to him. Trust me…He won't hate you. I SWEAR!"

"How can you say that so easily?"

"I know it!"

Sasuke sighed.

"I don't really have a choice, huh?"

"You really are a genius! So smart. So great…So move your se- euh…Move your ass and tell him!"

"What were you about to say?" the raven asked raising an eyebrow. The girl blushed in a deep shed of red.

"Nothing…Just go!"

Sasuke shrugged. He knew the answer anyway.

°I guess some things never change…°

"Okay . See you."

And for the second time today the dark haired boy made his way to the blonde's home.

Sasuke entered without knocking. Why should he? The door was open…If the Dobe didn't want visitors he should have closed it…

"Oi, Dobe! Are you there?"

Silence.

"Hey! Answer me you fucking moron!"

Still nothing.

"You there?"

Again nothing…Wait…Did he just hear the blonde sob?

°Don't tell me he's still crying…°

"Do-Naruto? Are you there?"

"Leave!"

°That's enough! How can he tell his so called best friend to leave him when he's crying like that?°

"Why do you hide? I bet it's better to talk about your problems…"

"Maybe, but not with you!"

Finally Sasuke saw Naruto in the bathroom, crying like he saw someone die.

The Uchiha heir went to his friend, knelt down and pat the blonde's back.

"Come on. Tell me what's wrong."

"No way! Why did you come back anyway?"

"That's … Not the most important thing…If you tell me what's wrong I may tell you."

"That's not fair Teme!"

"I'm an Uchiha, I can't change it." Sasuke said smirking.

"Shut up."

"Only if you tell me you reason for crying so much…Because…Sakura - "

"I KNEW IT! You only care because Sakura-chan asked you to!"

"That's not true! She told me that she thinks that I'm the reason for your sadness. That's why I care. I don't want you to be sad because of me…Or sad at all…Still…You're my only friend."

"Teme…"

The blonde looked at the raven through teary blue eyes.

Sasuke knelt down in front of Naruto.

"You're just a hopeless idiot…"

Naruto's eyes widened as he the ravens arms around him.

"…But I love you anyway."

"Sasuke…"

"I know you will hate me…But allow me…Just this one…"

Naruto watched surprised as Sasuke cupped Naruto's face and pulled it nearer to his own. Then the blond felt soft lips against his own.

°What? He loves me? He's kissing me?! Is he joking? No…Not even HE would joke about something like that…°

Before Naruto could kiss back, Sasuke got up and was about leaving.

"I'm sorry, Naruto…"

The raven was nearly out of the bathroom when he felt the blonde pulling him on his sleeve.

"What?"

"Don't go. – Please."

"But…"

"It's you."

"Hn?"

"You're the reason for my sadness…Because I thought…"

"…?"

"…I thought…that…you…wouldn't like me the way I do…but you do…"

"…So…You…"

"Yeah. I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke slowly turned.

Suddenly Sasuke found himself on his back on the floor, Naruto pinning him down.

"When did you?"

"I told you, I don't want you to leave."

"Get – nhh – "

Sasuke tried to push Naruto away, but his mind lost to his emotions and he gave into the kiss.

"Dare you think I'll be Uke, Usurantonkachi."

"Why not?"

Sasuke turned them both in an instant and leaned down to Naruto's ear.

"Because I think you'd be so much more of a better Uke," he whispered and bit softly Naruto's earlobe.

"You - "

The raven shut the blonde up with a passionate kiss.

°It's pretty easy to shut him up…Good.°

Sasuke kept on kissing Naruto and slowly his hands sneaked under the blonde's shirt and caressed the well toned skin.

The Kitsune moaned helpless into the kiss and flung his arms around the Uchiha's neck.

By now one of the pale hands slid down into Naruto's pants.

Sasuke broke their kiss to start caressing Naruto's neck.

"NARUTO!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke freeze.

"Oh…Sorry…" Sakura turned embarrassed.

Sasuke got off of Naruto, slightly blushing.

"You knew I'm here…"

"I'm sorry…I … Didn't think you would be that fast in talking again…"

"Hn. Whatever…"

Naruto slowly stood up, too, blushing in a really dark shape of red.

"So Sakura-chan…Why are you here?"

"Oh yeah…We have a mission. I don't know the details yet, Tsunade-sama called us…Let's go!"

Sakura turned and went outside, Naruto behind her.

Then the blonde felt a hand around his wrist pulling him back.

He stepped back through the pale hand until his back was pushed against the ravens chest, then the hand let go of the wrist and Sasuke embraced Naruto and whispered softly into his ear:

"Let me be your valentine. Oh…And thanks for the chocolate."

-End-


End file.
